Stay With Me
by Waking Hyde
Summary: Last episode. When Henry and Terriermon got separated in the vortex, only Henry got out. Terriermon was lost. Four years later, and Henry still struggles with the loss of his best friend. But Takato finds something to give him hope... Happy Leap Year!
1. The Loss of a Companion

**Author's Note: **Yay! 29'th of February! Leap Year! Celebrating with a brand new fic about the Tamers! It is my first with them, though. This is sorta alternate ending to the last episode. You'll read! Henry angst! I expect it to be around five chapters long, a short, but eventually sweet, story.

And I put the action to the 29th of February, too, although you won't notice it that much in the start. But just as an backthought, though!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Just like that.

* * *

"We have to get Ryo and Rika out of here now!" Renamon said while cradling Rika. 

"I know," Cyberdramon replied gruffly. "But what about them?"

Renamon turned to see an unconsious Henry floating out of the vortex. Terriermon was nowhere in sight.

"Renamon," Rika said weakly, immediately receiving her digimon's attention. "You have too..." She trailed off, but Renamon still understood.

"I'm on it," she said and handed Rika over to Cyberdramon before starting down towards Henry.

While moving as swiftly as she could towards the boy, Renamon also tried to spot Terriermon. She would not willingly leave the charming little bunny in here, and she certainly knew that Henry wouldn't, but they hadn't much time left. If she still hadn't found him when Takato returned with Jeri, they would have to leave him behind, regardless of the consequences.

Henry was still unconscious while drifting further and further away from the group and the vortex, oblivious to the trouble he and his partner were in.

Renamon let out a frustrated groan as she watched Henry float further away from her. And it didn't help that she wasn't as fast as she usually was. Here, there was no firm ground to run on, just gravitationless air to float in. But she knew she had to get Henry, while she at least had a chance.

Finally, she reached the limp boy and cradled him in her arms. He was still weak from the battle, but at least alive. Renamon smiled faintly. Then he was going to be fine.

"Henry?" she whispered softly. But Henry made no reaction, so Renamon didn't try anymore. She started towards Rika, Ryo and Cyberdramon when something down in the vortex caught her eye.

It was a spinning white and green dot, that had to be Terriermon. Renamon was just about to start down to pick him up to, but was pushed back by an unseen force. After several other tries, she gave up, and watched helplessly as the dot started to light up.

Both vortex and digimon started to spin faster and faster while lightening up. Renamon frowned slightly at this. She turned her head for a second to see Cyberdramon with Rika and Ryo in his arms flying higher towards three smaller dots, which she assumed was Takato, Guilmon and Jeri. The yellow fox slowly turned again and watched with painfilled eyes as Terriermon was consumed by the spreading light. With one last defeated sigh, she flew back to the others again.

"Good bye, my friend."

But before she reached the little group, the light suddenly erupted from the vortex and consumed all of the D-Reaper, Tamers and digimon.

"Rika!" Renamon shouted when the vision of her Tamer faded into white. She tried to get to her partner's side again, but failed miserably when she couldn't see her. Realizing that she couldn't reach Rika, she focused all of her energy to protect Henry from any approaching dangers. The digimon curled up around the boy, waiting for the light to fade.

Slowly, the light did fade, revealing the city complete and free for any remains of the D-Reaper. It looked like the incident never happened. But it would always stay as a horrible memory in the Tamers' hearts.

When Renamon realized that the light had faded, she looked around warily, ready for action if anything happened. But nothing did. She was in the park, still holding the unconscious Henry in her arms. With one last look around, she began searching for the others.

Mere seconds later, though, she found them in an open grass field in the park. Naturally, Rika was the first to notice their presence.

"Renamon!" she exclaimed happily, and not nearly as weary as earlier. The others also turned to see. At first, they were happy because two missing team members had returned, but worry of Henry soon overtook them.

"What happened? Is he alright?" Takato asked worriedly while Renamon lowered Henry to the ground.

"Where's Terriermon?" Guilmon asked curiously. Renamon let out a sad sigh.

"Henry's going to be alright. He's just a bit weak after the battle," she answered calmly. "But Terriermon..." She paused.

"I couldn't reach him. He was lost in the vortex. I'm sorry."

The words hit the Tamers just as hard as when they saw Beelzemon trust his claws through Leomon. Yet another life was lost in battle, when they were helpless to do anything about it. Yet another Tamer was doomed to the eternal sadness caused by loosing his digimon. Yet another friend was erased from the plane of existence.

Jeri bent down and gently touched Henry's cheek with a sad expression.

"Poor Henry. Loosing your digimon partner is really hard. I know, obviously," she said sadly, but with a small smile. "But he and Terriermon had a much deeper bond than me and Leomon. We had barely got to know each other, but Henry and Terriermon had been together for months. Thinking of how I took it, I wonder how he will."

She stood up again while Takato laid a hand on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"He's going to survive," he said quietly, half joking, half serious. Because although he didn't think that Henry would attempt to suicide or anything, he wasn't sure how well he was going to take it.

A soft moan caught their attention as Henry started to wake up. Takato smiled one last time to Jeri before crouching down next to his best friend.

"How are you feeling, buddy?" he asked in a playful manner. Henry brought a hand up to his eyes, trying to shield them for the light. Then, suddenly a memory came back to him.

"Terriermon," he mumbled faintly. Takato bit his lip and looked at Renamon. But the yellow fox was frozen like a statue.

"Terriermon!" Henry mumbled again and attempted to sit up. Takato supported him with a worried look on his face, out of both concern for his best friend and out of having to respond to Henry's questions about Terriermon.

"Take it easy, Henry. You've been through a lot, as have we all," Takato said to distract his confused friend.

"No, where's Terriermon? Is he okay?" Henry said frantically while looking from Takato to the approaching Impmon. Everyone avoided his eyes. Henry frowned.

"What? There's something you're not telling me! Where is he?!"

"Henry - " Takato tried sadly while attempting to put a hand on his houlder, but Henry just shook his head.

"NO!" Suddenly, Henry leaped up and stood, rather unsteadily though, facing Takato with terrified, yet painfilled eyes. "Tell me where he is! Or what happened to him!"

Takato tried desperately to find words, but failed miserably, and ended up staring at the ground, unable to look at Henry's sad and desperate eyes.

Luckily, Renamon decided to make things a bit easier for him. She walked in between Takato and Henry, forcing the latter to look at her.

"Listen, Henry," she said carefully, but compassionate. "When we couldn't hold our mega forms anymore, we got separated. For us, it didn't matter so much. But when you and Terriermon separated, it was a bit worse. You were thrown out of the vortex, but Terriermon stayed. I managed to get you before the D-Reaper was erased, but Terriermon was locked up in the vortex. Yet, he managed to give us one last escape route through the light. But he didn't make it."

Henry stood, shocked, through the whole explanation. The only movement he made was the slight shaking of his head when the horrible realization struck. His partner, companion, best friend, second half, was gone. Sacrificed to a mutated computer program.

He sank to his knees while mumbling. "No, Terriermon, no, please! No!" Tears formed in his eyes, and was soon freely running down his face.

Takato sighed sadly. He hated seeing his best friend like this, but it was nothing he could do. Terriermon wouldn't come back, no matter what he did. So he did the only thing he could think of. He put a hand on Henry's shoulder. This time though, the other boy didn't shrug it off. He just screamed.

"TERRIERMON!!"

* * *

Well, what do you think? Great, good, fair enough, repulsive, any OOC'ness? Let me know, and I will fix it as good as I can!

Caellie


	2. As the Memories Fades Away

**A/N: **Hey, everybody! Sorry for the long update, but I had a busy time this week. And I kow that the chapter isn't so long or action-filled, so I'll update really soon... Okay? For real! I gotta say, I tried to make it sad, but... Well, I'm not the one to comment. Originally, I was gonna put Takato in this one, to kind of comfort Henry, but then I wanted one chapter with only angsty self-pity. Roughly. Sorry 'bout that. Flame me if you must. But please review anyway, if you're a new reader or an old, please!!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own digimon or any of the characters related. I'm not so sure if I own this plot line, but I guess I do, since it popped up inside my head...

**Note: **If you didn't realize, the beginning is flashback from the last chapter...

* * *

**As the Memories Fades Away**

Henry stood, shocked, through the whole explanation. The only movement he made was the slight shaking of his head when the horrible realization struck. His partner, companion, best friend, second half, was gone. Sacrificed to a mutated computer program.

He sank to his knees while mumbling. "No, Terriermon, no, please! No!" Tears formed in his eyes, and was soon freely running down his face.

Takato sighed sadly. He hated seeing his best friend like this, but it was nothing he could do. Terriermon wouldn't come back, no matter what he did. So he did the only thing he could think of. He put a hand on Henry's shoulder. This time though, the other boy didn't shrug it off. He just screamed.

"TERRIERMON!!"

* * *

The park was completely covered in darkness and silence. The stars and the moon were barely visible, though it was a perfectly clear night. The trees were covered in darkness, as was the playgrounds. There was no signs of life in the black shadows of the night. The only movements in the otherwise tranquil and dead forest was the slight breeze lifting the leaves. Not wind, only a weak breeze. It gently floated through the forest, ending up caressing a young boy's cheek and slightly lifting his dark hair. But he didn't mind, though. He was grieving, just like the forest. Or rather, the forest was grieving, just like him. 

Henry was sitting with his back against a tree, seemingly staring out on the small pond. But he wasn't even looking at the pond. His eyes were blurry with tears while what he really looked at, was within his head. Within his heart. He was reliving his and Terriermon's memories.

The day they met, bitter and sad as it may have been, was still a happy memory, purely because they _met._

All the times they had spent on his room, purely enjoying the other's company.

The day they met Takato outside their school, offering him their friendship. Terriermon may have said the wrong thing, and Henry may have yelled at him, but they both meant well. And they both understood each other, although Takato didn't.

When they had camped outside the city.

When Terriermon first digivolved into Rapidmon.

When they played in the Digital World's seabottom.

When they first bio-merged into MegaGargomon.

And when Terriermon had teached Henry that you sometimes need to fight for justice, if not for anything else. That was the most valuable lesson Henry had ever learned. He had promised Terriermon that he would never make him fight again. That he would never make him do something dangerous again. And yet, he was forced to break his promise. By Terriermon. Because Terriermon _wanted _to fight. He _wanted_ to fight for the good, and for justice. A feeling he eventually passed over to Henry as well.

But now, fighting had taken away his life. He would never return from the final battle. And it was Henry's fault. Because he had allowed Terriermon to fight. He had broken all of his principles and fought. Although he felt a bit better when he could join Terriermon against the dangers, the thing that made him accept it all was the final goal. Freedom and peace. But now, when sitting in the sad darkness of the forest, his fighting seemed unforgivable, despite his good intenions. And as if to remind him of it, destiny had taken aways his dearest friend.

A tear rolled down his chin, proving Henry wrong when he thought he couldn't cry anymore. And finally, he made the first movement he had made in hours. It was something so simple as raising his head and focusing his eyes on the moon.

His sensei used to say that it was the moon that enlightened the night, and kept life going on in the darkness. That it was the shining Hope in a neverending Darkness. Henry saw the moon, and he saw it shining, yet it didn't bring him more hope. Nor did it bring him out of the darkness. Because darkness was all Henry knew now. The world would never be bright again.

_"Momentai."_

He heard Terriermon's familiar favourite word being brought to him by the wind. It was with Terriermon's own voice. If it was a dream or a memory, Henry would never know. All he knew was that he was never going to hear the word be said by the only one he wanted to hear it from again. 'Momentai' faded away, and was just a memory, like everything else about Terriermon.

The tears started pouring down Henry's cheeks again. He missed his best friend.

Slowly, he looked down again and pulled two small objects out of his pocket. It was his D-Power and a picture of himself and Terriermon. He laid the D-Power on the ground next to him and studied the picture. It was taken before their adventure to the Digital World. It showed Henry sitting exactly where he was now, but with Terriermon on top of his head, and it was a sunny summer day. They both smilled and laughed of some silent joke. Henry sighed. Back then, everything had been so simple. It had just been the two of them, always together, and in no need of thinking of others. But now, that time seemed so distant. They had fought for lives, freedom and eventually, the fate of two worlds. If he had known back then what he and his friend would go through, he would probably never had joined forces with Takato to begin with.

Henry sighed again and picked up his D-Power in his other hand. It had been nothing but a pile of metal ever since Terriermon died. Yet he refused to leave home without it. Not that he spent much time home. He slept home, went to school, and sat in the park for the rest of the day. But the D-Power was still a small comfort. He didn't know why, it just was.

A thought suddenly came to Henry's mind. Where he got it, he didn't know, and didn't actually care. He didn't know why he should do it either. But it couldn't hurt, could it?

So he slashed the picture through the D-Power. Immediately, both objects turned into a million tiny bits that floated in the air. Henry stared confused at them a few seconds before he heard a voice.

"Momentai, Henry. We'll see each other again."

Then the light shot upwards and was soon out of sight. Henry stared longingly after them. But when he finally realized that they wouldn't come back, nor give him any other interaction with his friend, he bowed his head in defeat.

"I wish I could believe you, Terriermon."

* * *

Hmm.. Poor Henry.. Henry-lovers, don't get to mad. I love Henry too. In fact, he is my favourite character in the Tamers series. So please don't kill me... Then you won't know the end... Oh, well REVIEW! Please do not ignore this, I don't get to many reviews... More reviews means faster update anyway... 

Caellie


	3. The Comfort None Can Give

**A/N:** Hey again! Bit faster update now, or what? Well, I try my best! I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, though, please tell me how it turned out! This takes place about a week after last chapter. And the ending is NOT yaoi. It is brotherly/friendly love. Allright?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the fantastic universe of Digimon, nor the characters.

* * *

**The Co****mfort No****ne Can Give**

Takato walked through the park, whistling. He had gotten the habit of walking past Guilmon's shed on the way home from school, although Guilmon stayed at his house nowadays. But it was just one of the ways to make him remember the times before the D-Reaper entered their lives and took Terriermon away from them.

He sighed at the thought. Everyone had grieved when Terriermon died, but none more than Henry. Jeri had of course been sad, because she knew how Henry felt, but at the same time, she didn't. She had only known Leomon for a couple of days, but Henry and Terriermon had been close. Really close. In fact, closer than anyone of the Tamers and their digimon, when Takato thought about it. Even closer than himself and Guilmon. That surely said something.

Kazu and Kenta were also sorry, but they weren't emotionally mature enough to really grieve over their lost friend. Ryo, on the other hand, did everything he could for Henry, which wasn't actually much, but he _was _there, at least. Rika too. Although she played cold and emotionally dead most of the time, she showed a softer side during the whole affair. Guilmon didn't quite get what it was all about. He knew that he had lost a friend and play-mate, but seemed to be under the childish belief that Terriermon was alive, just somewhere else, and would return as soon as he felt for it.

Takato sighed. 'If only I shared that idea, Guilmon. I wish I was. Everything would have been so much easier. And the sorrow would be smaller.'

He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and mentally slapped himself. He wasn't suppose to think those things! Terriermon wouldn't want them to wander in sorrow every day! He would have wanted them to be cheerful, and merry, despite the situation!

That was why Takato tried to think happy thoughts most of the time. Because he believed that to be Terriermon's last wish.

As he rounded a corner, he spotted something blue against the green and brown trees. He frowned and carefully took a few steps closer before he stopped.

_Henry._

Henry was sitting with his back against the same tree, while looking out on the same pond with the same clouded eyes as he had done the last week. Ever since Terriermon died.

Takato sighed. It was painful for him to see Henry like this. He always wore the same sad facial expression, he rarely talked anymore, and when he did, it was only as replies to questions. But even then he never said anything besides "yes", "no" or something like that. He spent all of his free time at the pond in the park. And he isolated himself, both from his family and from his fellow Tamers. Basically everyone. Yet, no one dared to speak to him, or ask him why he isolated himself. Not even Takato.

But now he decided that it was time to talk to his friend. He would at least _try _to talk to him.

With one final breath, he stepped forward and to Henry's side.

"Hey," he said carefully. Henry didn't answer, nor did he turn around. He looked like he didn't even hear Takato. But Takato knew he had heard him. He just refused to answer.

"You know," he started while sitting down next to the still Henry. "We all miss you. And we're worried about you. You _do _know that right?"

Henry didn't answer that either. He just blinked. Takato sighed and tried again.

"Henry,_ please_, " he said pleading. "Let us help you. Let us be there for you. Because we're your friends, and we're worried about you! So is your family."

Henry's gaze lowered slightly. Tears threatened to leave his eyes, but he would not let himself cry in front of Takato.

Takato, in turn, noticed this, but became slightly confused. Why did this make Henry sad? Why did knowing that your friends and family were there for you, make him sad?

"Henry?"

Henry slowly turned his head to see Takato. His eyes was still filled with sadness and tears, but now Takato could at least _see_ them.

"Why won't you let us in?"

Henry's gaze shifted again. Takato cursed inwardly at this, but remained silent. Finally, Henry spoke.

"You won't understand."

A simple sentence, yet it hurt Takato. He knew that Henry didn't mean it, and that he perhaps was right, but what _truly _hurt Takato, was that Henry wouldn't even_ try _him. He wanted to understand so badly, but how could he, when Henry wouldn't let him?

"Try me, Henry," he said. Henry hesitated. Takato frowned and laid a persuasive hand on his shoulder.

"Please."

Henry shook his head slowly. Takato took a deep breath to steady himself and his impatience. Now was not the time to be impatient.

"_Please._" he repeated.

Henry sat frozen for a few seconds before he finally sighed and nodded. If it was anyone he could tell, it was Takato.

"You wanna know why I won't be around you anymore? Only by myself?" he said quietly, with a voice thick with emotion. Takato nodded.

"It hurts," Henry said simply. He blinked away a few tears before continuing. "When I'm around you, I'm reminded of the digimon. Of Terriermon. The partner I lost. I don't begrudge you that, I'm as glad as I can be for you because you still have your digimon. But it hurts when Terriermon isn't there. You remind me of what I've lost, but can't get back. My best friend. I see you playing everyday, and I can't escape it. At school, there you are. In the city, even at home where Suzie plays with Lopmon! The brown version of Terriermon..." He finished with a whisper and finally let the tears roll. It didn't matter that Takato sat there, or that he had tried to choke them down for so long. Nothing mattered anymore, when he thought about it.

Takato looked at the ground with sad eyes during Henry's explanation. He should have noticed. He should have known. Of course it hurt Henry to be around happy Tamers and partners. Because Takato and the others had everything Henry lost, and took it for granted. And Takato could only imagine how it was to live with your dead partner's image in your own house. It _had_ to hurt. And he wasn't even mad at them, just sad! If it had been Takato, he would have freaked out long time ago.

But then he thought about it. He, one of the least impulsive boys in the universe, was still less thinking and calm than Henry. What if this sad, unnoticed isolation _was _freaking out for Henry?

He quickly pushed the thought out of his head. Now was not the time. Now, Henry needed him more than ever. He gently leaned closer and wrapped an arm around Henry, who didn't move.

"I'm sorry, Henry," he said sadly and carefully. "I see now what you mean. I try to understand, but I can't, because I haven't experienced it. You seek the comfort none but the dead can give. But I will be there for you with the comfort I can give, if you let me. With, or without Guilmon."

Henry took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. The faintest smile crossed his lips. It was a sad smile, and barely noticeable, but it _was _a smile. More than nothing.

"Thank you, Takato," he said so quietly that if Takato wasn't so close listening, he would never have heard it. Takato smiled back.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Hmm... A bit odd, perhaps? What do you think? Please review. Then instant karma won't get to you! Just kidding :P. But the review part is real! And I've got a question/request if there is going to be Henrika/Jenruki in this fic. What do you think? I wasn't planning on doing it, but if many wants it, I will do it! 

Caellie


	4. He Needs Us There

**A/N: **GOMEN NASAI for the long update!! ; I've been on a long Easter vacation without Internet, so I couldn't post! I know it is a bad excuse, but that is how it is! For those of you who still stick with me, thank you so very much!! I will update more now, as I'm home! If it helps, two weeks without Internet was torture to me, so that's my punishment... If it not enough, tell me, and I will go punish myself! (Seriously, I can do it!!) Again, GOMEN NASAI!!

I tried a small Henrika/Jenruki hinting here, although I don't think I managed very well... I was a bit hesitant, because only two said they would have a Jenruki, so I tried not to offend the other readers... Tell me what I should stick with, please!

Again... GOMEN NASAI for the long update!!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly enough, I don't own anything, perhaps beside the plot. Okay?

* * *

**He Needs Us There**

"Stupid homework..." Rika mumbled to herself as she tried to finish her homework. It was chemistry, a subject that neither made sense, nor was especially entertaining. Not that any of her subjects were especially exciting, though. They were all just the same... Boring knowledge that had to be written at least five different times in and connections. Not that anyone learned more by that then just watching the chapter headline. Except perhaps those who actually took interest in school. Which was, in reality, basically no one... School was just plain boring.

Rika mentally slapped herself. She was spacing out again. School wasn't getting any funnier, despite her wishes. She would just have to stay focused and survive.

She snorted at herself. Survive school? Surviving the Digital World was easier. She sighed and leant back in her chair while sucking her pencil. What wouldn't she give to be back in the old days right now? Fighting evil, but weak, digimon, living easily, having real friends everywhere (because she actually saw them as her friends, although they thought she didn't), fighting together against the worst enemy of them all, the D-Reaper -

This time, Rika slapped herself _for real._ A sickening sound could be heard as her slim hand hit her chin. She blinked at the pain she inflicted on herself, but knew she deserved it. How _could _she wish to be back in the battle against the D-Reaper? To be fighting again, side by side with her friends, when that battle had _taken _one of her friends, and Henry's best friend?

When she thought about it, though, she realized that the battle had not taken one of her friends. It had taken _two._

Ever since the battle, Henry was naught, but an empty shell. He went to school, but never talked, nor smiled anymore. He didn't interact, or socialize, except with his memories. He never showed any emotions, but Rika knew that he felt them, nevertheless. Everyday, he stood up, ate, went to school, sat in the park, walked home, and slept. The next day was just the same. He would never respond, even though his friends tried to make him. Not even his sister could change his behaviour. It was as if he didn't care about anything anymore. He was alive, but he was not _living. _He was only an empty shell. The fight had taken Henry away.

Because Henry was the calm, cool, collected, yet kind and caring person they all knew. He always put others in front of himself, and would not doubt a second if questioned to give his life to save on of his friends. He would never hurt anyone, but always take care of everyone. Rika wasn't sure if he could ever do that again, willingly or not.

She sighed again. Her chemistry wasn't going to be done tonight, and she knew it. So, she packed it away and instead found an old photo of herself, Renamon, Takato, Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon.

'We look so happy...' She thought sadly as she studied their faces. Takato and Guilmon had their arms around their shoulder, while grinning wildly and giving a peace-sign. Herself and Renamon stood rather passively, but with what could be called a happy look. Henry had Terriermon on his shoulder in the customary way, smiling casually with one hand in his pocket. Terriermon, though, was in the middle of a shout and a smile, which was seen so often on the rabbit.

'Which we will never see again...'

Suddenly, the phone rang out in the hall. Rika just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Her Grandma would probably take it. Rika never did, so the old woman did it out of habits, which suited Rika perfectly.

As she expected, the ringing soon stopped. What she didn't expect, though, was her Grandma poking her head into her room with the phone in her hands a few seconds later.

"Rika, dear," she said with a gentle smile. "Phone for you."

Rika looked a bit surprised, but accepted the phone.

"Yes?"

"_Rika?_" The person in the other end said. Rika raised an eyebrow while her Grandma silently walked out and closed the door behind her. _Takato._

"Yes?" She replied, sounding rather annoyed. "What is it? I'm doing chemistry." Okay, that was a lie. She _had _done chemistry, but not anymore. She just simply couldn't take Takato and his wabbling right now.

"_It's Takato..._" he started, but was cut off by Rika.

"Yeah, I figured, Gogglehead. What do you want?"

She could hear Takato sigh, and basically see his annoyed expression. She smiled slightly.

"_It's about Henry."_

Rika froze. Henry. She knew Takato had more contact, if it could be called _contact, _with Henry than herself at the time. But even towards his best friend, Henry was emotionless. Why did Takato phone _her..._?

"O-okay..." she said, a bit friendlier than before. She wanted to help Henry, so she could at least listen to Takato.

She could basically _feel _Takato smile at the other end.

"_Good. You see, I'm worried about him." _Rika rolled her eyes, but kept her tongue. 'Aren't we all?'

"_I have talked to him, several times, but I can't seem to reach him. Do you think you could try?"_

Rika snickered. "Me?" she inquired, though with a bit of smile. "If you can't help, how do you think _I _can? You're ten times more emotional than me, and you're best friends!" She couldn't help but feel flattered, though. Takato really thought she could help Henry? She hoped so herself, secretly, but was afraid of failing.

_"You are good friends too, Rika." _A pause. "_You have a special... Understanding, towards each other. One that I can never dream of having. Please Rika. Try, at least. It can't do any harm."_

Rika hesitated. 'It can't do any harm', Takato said. But she feared it would... What if she, unintentionally, reopened old wounds that would never fully heal?

"I... I'm afraid it can, Takato..." she whispered sadly. Takato made a dumb sound.

"What if I say the wrong things?" she started. "What if I say something to make him hurt even more again? You know I'm capable of doing so, even if I don't want to. I just..." She paused. What she was about to say, was very uncharacteristically. She knew that Takato would be surprised, that she, Rika, the Ice Queen, could care so much about anyone besides Renamon. But she braced herself and said it anyway, in a weak, quiet and sad voice.

"I just don't want to hurt him. I don't wanna see him hurt. It pains me, too. I can't see him get hurt because of my words."

_"Then don't speak." _Rika frowned.

"What?"

_"Don't speak. Just let him know that you're there. That you're there for him if he needs you. Because he does. He needs us all, even though he doesn't know it himself. In the future, he will realize. It is better that we're here for him for the start. I've already told him. But my words alone won't be enough. He needs you. Your presence. Please, Rika. I know you know it's right. You're just afraid to express your emotions to anyone else. But you showed me. Show Henry too. He's the one needing it."_

Rika was speechless. She never thought Takato had such wisdom. Now, she was stunned. Stunned, suprised, embarrased, and defeated. But the feeling that overwhelmed it all, was the feeling that told her that Takato was right. Henry _really _needed them. Herself. Takato. Suzie. Jeri. Ryo. Even Kenta and Kazu. He needed them all. She would help.

"Takato..." she started, while trying to sound confident. "I will. You're right. We gotta help him. We can't let him suffer alone. I know we can't bring Terriermon back, and we can't make him forget his loss. But we can ease his pain. We can at least help him as far as we are capable of doing it."

She knew Takato smiled. If nothing else, she could almost hear his lips curve up in a gentle smile. She couldn't help but smile herself. She felt a boost of confidence stream through her veins, and she _knew_ that if she could help Henry even the tiniest, she would do it.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I was not sure whether or not to include Rika's meeting with Henry, but I decided not to. Sorry.. :P Anyways, please review! I won't say don't flame, because flamers flame no matter what the author says. Then I would at least know what I did wrong.. And PLEASE help me about the Jenruki-matter. I really need help there, especially when I'm gonna write the next chapter.

And again... GOMEN NASAI for the long update!! Sorry! Enschuldigund! Unnskyld! Beklager! Pardon! Gomen!

Caellie


	5. The Melting IceQueen

**A/N**: ... I am very well aware of how long time this took, and I am REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry. If there's still some of my readers left, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!! I just had lots of problems with this chapter. I tried to write it at least sixteen times, but Rika won't cooperate, to put it that way. I really tried to keep her in character, but I feel like I failed miserably. Please, yell at me as much as you want. I've told you why it took so long. It is not an excuse, just a reason. And on top of it all, this chapter sucks. At least that's how I feel. PLEASE, review. And know I'm sorry for taking so long.

**Note:** The chapter title is for Rika, but everyone got that...

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing but the plot. Okay?

* * *

**The Melting Ice-Queen**

Rika Nonaka sighed as she grabbed her keys from a table nearby. Finally, she was going to talk to Henry. She couldn't say that she was looking forward to it. First, she didn't know what to say. Scratch that, she had absolutely no clue of what to say. Not even the slightest. Second, she was afraid that one tiny mistake from her could make everything worse.

Third: it was _Henry. _She wasn't going to talk to Jeri, Ryo, or even Takato. It was _Henry. _

She had always liked Henry. Or, at least, always respected him. From the moment she met him and he stopped her from attacking Takato and Guilmon. The way he just simply _ordered _them to stop. The strong principles he had. His determination, willpower. Even though they were the exact opposites of Rika's thoughts, she found herself fascinated by the boy. He was a pacifist, a peace-maker, and she was a warrior. Not even close. But then again, opposites attract.

Rika sighed again. How was she gonna do this?

"Grandma, I'm leaving! Bye!" she called as she closed the door. Before she had taken many steps, though, a yellow shadow landed before her. Rika folded her arms and waited for the question she always got before she was going out.

"Where are you going, Rika?" Renamon asked. Rika blinked once.

"To see Henry." She answered simply. Renamon nodded acknowledgingly. She knew all to well of Henry's need for comfort right now.

"Do you want me to join you?"

"No, I'll be fine on my own today," Rika smiled gently. The fox gave her a small smile in return before she perched herself in top of her favourite tree again.

Rika watched her digimon settle before she started to walk.

'Let's see, if I were Henry, where would I be?' She mentally went through Henry's "schedule" inside her head. 'Of course. The park.'

Way too soon for Rika's liking, she found herself at the park. She stopped at the gate, pondering what she would do when she found Henry. _If _she found Henry. Right now, she would've prefered not finding him. But, she knew she had to. And she knew she would. But what then? Would she say 'Hi' just like that? Or 'Hey, I've been looking for you!' in a merry way? Or nothing at all, just sit down next to him and wait? God, she was really terrible at this.

Finally, Rika shook her head and took a deep breath before entering the park. She had neither decided, nor thought of how she would approach Henry. She would just do what felt natural then and there. Even though she doubted anything would feel natural for _her, _the Ice-Queen, in that situation. Especially when Henry would look sadly at her with those gorgeous grey eyes of his. Those silver orbs that never reflected anything but sadness anymore.

Rika shook her head again. It was impossible for her to think now. But she had always been good under pressure. She would come up with something when she finally found him. She hoped. She had too. For Henry's sake. If nothing else, then at least for Henry's sake.

Her jaw firm with new determination, Rika continued her walk with more confidence and speed in her steps. If it was for Henry's sake, she would do anything.

Not long after, she spotted a boy with orange vest and blue hair. Definitely Henry. Rika smiled and took a deep breath. It was either now, or never (and she would never forgive herself if she chose never!)!

"Henry!" She called and started to run. Henry's head rose a bit, and he slowly turned around.

But he had not even finished turning when Rika caught him in a tight embrace. He looked surprised down at her.

"R-Rika -?" he started and stared down at her in bewilderment. But Rika just shook her head furiously, her face buried in his chest.

"No, Henry," she said. "Don't say anything. Just listen! I'm not gonna say much, because you know I suck at this. I just want you to know that I'm here for you! And not just me, Takato, Jeri, Ryo, everyone are there for you!"

Henry blinked a couple of times and frowned. But Rika continued.

"You know, it kills us to see you like this! Everyday, you go on like a zombie! You're alive, but you're not _living _anymore! It's not our Henry, _my _Henry anymore! I know you're sad, but please, just snap out of it! We are here to help you, if you would just accept some support! We're still here, we never died in that vortex! Aren't you happy about that?"

Henry's eyes watered. Rika made it sound like he didn't care about them. Like he only cared about Terriermon.

Rika carefully lifted her head a bit when Henry didn't answer. Her eyes widened when she saw Henry's sad and distant eyes.

'Oh, crap, I _did _make it worse!' She thought desperately. 'Gotta say something, gotta say something...'

Henry, on the other hand, felt just as guilty for not appreciating his friends more. Rika's words felt accusing, even though he knew that not even _Rika _would give her words that meaning. Yet, they had reminded him of what he was doing. He was shutting out his friends, ignoring their helping hands, and left himself in the vortex along with Terriermon.

"Yeah, Rika, I am glad that you're alive," he finally said quietly. Although the words had a sad tone, they were honest. Rika looked hopefully at him.

"I'm glad that you're all alive," Henry continued, his voice gaining more confidence and strength as he spoke. "I know that's what Terriermon would've said too, if I was the one who died. I should probably be thankful for being alive myself. But all I could think of was Terriermon... I was just too sad to realize that I pushed you guys away. I'm sorry, Rika. I know it's hard for you to say these things, and I'm grateful that you care for me that much. I'm sorry."

Rika smiled. "That's okay, Henry," she said. "We can't even imagine how you feel, so we shouldn't pretend we do. But, as I said, we can help you in other ways. We can support you, be at your side. That is, if you want us too."

Now it was Henry that smiled. He pulled Rika in a gentle hug, and although the Ice-Queen was surprised and tensed a bit, she eventually hugged back.

"Thanks, Rika."

"Don't forget us!" Surprised, both Rika and Henry turned towards the voice. It was Takato, with Jeri, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta and Suzie next to him.

"We're always ready to support you, man!" Ryo said.

"Yeah, and when even the Ice-Queen willingly shows emotions, you know this gang cares about you!" Kazu said, earning a glare from Rika.

Henry smiled again. His friends were there for him, had been all the time. He just didn't realize, just didn't _want _to realize, the fact before now. But now, he knew.

Behind him, Rika smiled a little. Although inside, she was grinning like never before. Takato had brought the others to show Henry how much they cared for him. And Kazu was right to. When the ever-cold Ice-Queen Rika Nonaka showed caring emotions, Henry should know how much they all cared.

Unbeknowst to Rika, Henry was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Ta-... Da? Okay, crappy, I tried so hard, but I guess it just simply work out. Next chapter will probably be faster, as I plan to have less Rika (she was my mainly concern...) If there's anything you want in this story, a Ryo moment with Henry, a digimon's point of view (I've realized, after the first chapter sort of turned into Renamon's POV, I've had little use of the Digimon...) anything, just tell me! The story's already longer than I expected, and the two latest chapter with Rika was requested, so I can at least try.

More than anything, THANKS FOR READING!! And, if you review, THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!! Reviews are what keeps me and the story alive. Think of that...

Caellie


End file.
